Tragedias
by OOMBBF
Summary: por que todos las tenemos, solo unos pocos pueden lidiar con ellas.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola volvi con una nueva historia, las ppgz en esta historia no tienen poderes.

Las PPGZ no me pertenecen.

pensamientos de Momoko _(en cursiva)_

* * *

.

.

.

Hola me llamo Momoko Akatsusumi y yo era el tipo de chica alegre y despreocupada, que se la vivía con sus mejores amigas mirando chicos lindos, comiendo lo que se me ponga enfrente, y todo eso, pero desde ese día soy un poco mas…distante, tengo pocos amigos, soy más seria y reservada, solo hay una persona capaz de sacar a la vieja Momoko de mí, me hace olvidar mis penas e incluso me introdujo a un mundo totalmente nuevo.

Todo empezó con un accidente:

_Era en vacaciones de verano, mis padres y yo íbamos a visitar al mejor amigo de la infancia de mama, el tío Him, yo no quería ir, pero mi padre dijo que era un viaje familiar y que como parte de la familia tenía que ir, al final acepte, el camino fue tranquilo íbamos cantando las canciones que conocíamos, como long road to ruin, drive by etc._

_Lo último que recuerdo era que todos estábamos riendo y cantando una canción que estaba pasando por la radio, se llama Young Forever de Nicki Minaj, luego escuche a mi hermanita Kuriko gritar, mi padre que mantenía la vista fija hacia delante volteo a la dirección que todos volteamos y vimos a un tráiler de doble remolque derrapando hacia nosotros._

* * *

.

.

.

-lo siento-dijo el señor Him tocando el hombro de la peli naranja menor que al oír las palabras solo se aventó a los brazos de su hermana mayor para seguir llorando como lo hacía desde que le dieron la noticia.

Kuriko aun lloraba cuando se lo mencionaban, no lo podía evitar y Momoko parecía un zombie, sus ojos estaban oscuros y cansados con ojeras a su alrededor ella se sentía culpable, el viaje le daba mala espina, pero su mama se veía tan feliz que no dijo nada.

Hacía apenas un día atrás que todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de su casa hablando sobre las cosas que debían empacar para ver al tío Him que en realidad no era su tío, solo le decían así cuando hablaban con el por teléfono, él fue el mejor amigo de su madre cuando eran niños y por una u otra razón nunca se conocieron en persona.

-no sé qué voy a hacer señor Him-dijo Momoko casi en un susurro y sin mirarlo a los ojos sabía que no podía mirar a los ojos de nadie o toda la fortaleza que estaba reuniendo por no llorar se quebraría, el nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar tanto como quisiera.

El señor Him, como le llamaban ellas, era un hombre alto y delgado de cabello platinado que parecía canoso, con profundos ojos rojos que le daban una apariencia demoniaca, su piel era muy blanca, el había asistido al funeral con su esposa Mary Ann quien es una mujer de ojos color violeta y de una larga cabellera rubia debía tener más o menos la misma edad de la madre de Momoko y Kuriko. Y con su hijo Brick, el se había mantenido distante desde que llegaron al velorio y solo se había acercado para dejar el ramo de flores blancas cerca de los ataúdes de sus padres su cabello era un rojo-anaranjado como el de ella rebelde y poco arriba de los hombros y sus ojos eran igual de rojos que los de su padre.

Him por su parte se sorprendió de oír a la oji-rosa hablar ellos nunca habían hablado ni por teléfono por una u otra cosa ella o el no podían contestar el teléfono y nunca hablaban, la observo junto con su hermana quien ahora solo sollozaba.

-tu eres Momoko, ¿cierto?-pregunto, Jack y Mimi le había hablado maravillas de sus dos hijas, y él tenía ganas de conocerlas, pero no de esta forma.

-si, y ella es Kuriko, un gusto-dijo con voz como si de un robot programado para decir eso se tratara. Him miro a la pequeña peli-naranja, tenía los mismos ojos de Mimi y el cabello castaño claro de Jack y se pregunto ¿Qué sería de ellas?

-no sé que pasara con nostras -dijo Momoko mientras que por sus mejillas comenzaban a resbalar unas cuantas lagrimas, al parecer pensaba lo mismo que Him, solo que ella era solo una adolecente de 16 años a punto de cumplir los 17 y su hermanita era una niña de 13 años, lo más seguro es que se las llevaran a una casa hogar, y luego si tenían suerte serian adoptadas, aunque para bombón eso le parecía imposible, nadie adopta adolecentes.

-denme un segundo- dijo Him para dirigirse con su esposa y decirle al oído, ella asintió rápidamente y se retiro de ahí con su hijo.

-se está haciendo tarde- dijo Him mirando de reojo por donde se habían ido su esposa e hijo como dándoles una explicación de su ida.

-si quiere puede retirarse a descansar, no es su obligación permanecer aquí- le dijo Momoko mientras miraba los ataúdes con nostalgia, preparándose para llorar

-y que pasara con ustedes? Digo irán a dormir?-se dio cuenta que la primer pregunta pudo haber sido tomada de otra forma, así que la corrigió con la segunda

-nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, y luego iremos al entierro, como debe ser- respondió la menor luchando por que sus ojos no se cerraran y que su voz no sonara tan cansada como realmente estaba en esos momentos.

-entonces igual yo-respondió Him a lo que las dos menores asintieron levemente, su madre les había contado que ella y Him habían sido los mejores y más inseparables amigos, hasta que él se convirtió en esposo y padre, luego paso lo mismo con Mimi ocupándose cada vez mas de su labor de madre y esposa, cada quién se ocupo mas en sacar adelante a sus familias hasta que su amistad quedo casi en el olvido.

Him las volvió a mirar, ya había pasado un par de horas desde que alguien emitió alguna palabra, la demás gente ya se había retirado.

Kuriko aun luchaba por mantenerse despierta mientras que su hermana le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarla y que se olvidara de la situación por un momento, Momoko miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, posiblemente pensando en su futuro y en el de su hermana, era lo mismo que Him había hecho desde que se entero de la tragedia, en menos de un segundo ya sabía su respuesta el tomaría la tutela de las hijas de su mejor amiga el estaba seguro de que Mimi querría eso, además que no podía dejarlas a su suerte, Mimi no estaría feliz ni él se quedaría con la conciencia tranquila.

Him intento hacer platica con Momoko pero era inútil, ella estaba sumida en mundo pensando sobre cosas que a él le era difícil adivinar, pero no era nada agradable ya que hacia muecas. Y Kuriko ya estaba más despierta después de haber dormitado.

-y dime Kuriko, tienes hambre?-dijo acercándole un sándwich que había comprado en un autoservicio junto con un par de cafés, tanto el cómo ellas debían estar hambrientos, y lo estaban.

-los paramédicos dijeron que fue un milagro que las dos saliéramos ilesas…-contesto kuriko mirando el café que le acababa de acercar Him, la verdad él se estaba comportando mejor que nadie con ellas, pero cada que hablaba no podía evitar sacar ese tema a conversación y luego se ponía a llorar…

-Kuriko, ¿quieren quedarse con nosotros?-le pregunto lo más dulce que pudo, aunque sonó un poco tosco sabiendo que apenas y se conocían en persona, porque por teléfono ellos, ya habían hablado.

-¿por Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto la oji naranja mirando hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida, sin mirarlo a los ojos

-el tiempo que ustedes quieran-dijo él, al parecer la menor era muy madura para su edad e iba directo al grano, y si no lo era había madurado de golpe, la situación lo ameritaba.

-gracias, pero no sé si-Kuriko fue interrumpida, mientras hablaba miraba la suelo desesperadamente como si en el fuera a encontrar las palabras que buscaba para hablar

-gracias señor Him, le tomaremos la palabra ya que mi madre como usted sabrá es hija única y mis abuelos fallecieron hace años y la familia de mi padre nos odia…gustosamente aceptamos ir con usted por un tiempo-dijo Momoko despertando de su trance para mirarlo a los ojos, ella estaba decidida a salir adelante y sacar a su hermana con ella, solo necesitaba la mayoría de edad y listo.

Him pensó un rato en las palabras de la chica, Mimi le había comentado una vez que Jack se había peleado con su familia y desde entonces no tenían contacto con ellos pero nunca pensó que no volvieran a tener contacto y lo más triste es que quién sabe cuánto tiempo duraron sin hablarse pero nunca se arreglaran ahora.

-entonces pasaremos mañana y después del entierro iremos a mi casa-dijo Him mirándolas, ellas no querían moverse de ahí pero de alguna manera tenían que descansar por su bien mas que nada.

-niñas, tienen que dormir un poco-les dijo Him

-no, no dejare a mis papas, estos son las últimas horas que pasare con ellos-dijo Momoko

-y que tal si va una primero a descansar un rato y luego al otra?-

-esta bien-dijo Momoko pensando en su hermanita


	2. Capítulo 2

**de antemano quiero agradecerles por comentar y leer el fic, a todos.**

catSeeU: tú crees?

Lia-sennenko: si, en esta historia Him será…agridulce

blossXbrick: listo, aquí está el segundo (mini) capitulo

* * *

.

.

.

**Pov Momoko**

Kuriko me miro, si les soy sincera no puedo interpretar la mirada que me envió, pero ella tenía que comprender, que ahora lo principal era salir adelante, por mucho que amaramos a nuestros padres, ellos ya no están aquí, no podemos concentrarnos en esa perdida, tenemos que dejarlos ir para salir adelante y el señor Him amablemente nos estaba dando la mano, no podíamos darnos el lujo de no aceptar su ayuda, además es amigo de nuestros padres, que peligro podía haber?

-pero Momo…-quiso debatir kuriko

-pero nada Kuriko, iremos las dos, tu primero y luego yo-dije levantándome del asiento para luego limpiar los rastros de lagrimas en mi cara que ya casi estaban secas.

-¡NO, YO NO QUIERO DEJAR A MIS PADRES, YA NUNCA MAS LOS VERE!-grito Kuriko mientras comenzaba a llorar (de nuevo) y luego me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si al estar abrazada de mi nada pudiera herirla y yo quería hacer lo mismo, abrazar a alguien y tomar fuerzas prestadas, pero no podía.

Entonces comprendí, que la verdad no era que ella no quería dejar a mis padres solos (o al menos sus cuerpos). Era que ella no quería sentirse sola. La rodee con mis brazos para sujetarla fuertemente, tal vez yo me estaba preparando para dejar todo esto en el pasado e intentar superarlo, pero a Kuriko aun ni le pasaba por la cabeza eso. Ella no estaba preparada y no tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo lo esté o si alguna vez llegue a estarlo, pero es necesario por su bien y el mío.

El señor Him nos miraba con una mirada mezclada de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, pero sobre todo llena de comprensión. Ese hombre se ha comportado muy bien con nosotras, pero si les soy sincera cada que lo veo siento la necesidad de observar todos sus movimientos poner todos mis sentidos en alerta, ese hombre transpiraba peligro y tenía que ser astuta y alejarme de él. O tal vez sea solo yo, que estoy a la defensiva de todo posible peligro para mí y para Kuriko, después de todo el hombre seguía siendo un completo extraño para nosotras.

-discúlpeme un momento-le dije al señor Him (a lo que el asintió levemente) para arrastrar a Kuriko a otra parte y así poder hablar con ella.

-Kuriko, yo sé exactamente cómo te sientes…y que no sientes ganas ni de dormir ni de comer y mucho menos moverte de aquí ni por un instante, pero es necesario, tu cuerpo lo necesita, crees que a papa o a mama les hubiera gustado verte sucia y ojerosa en su entierro?-trate de sonar lo más dulce que pude y no dar indicios en mi voz de que iba a llorar, aunque estaba por hacerlo decir eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

-no-contesto ella mirando al suelo y con voz quebradiza

-entonces, te diré lo que haremos, pero mírame a los ojos-le dije lo mas dulcemente que pude y ella obedeció

-vamos a descansar juntas, y luego volvemos si?- le dije yo a lo que ella hiso una mueca dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

-aun estarán para cuando regresemos, cierto?-

-si Kuriko, no es como que se fueran a ir a ningún lado- dije irónicamente, pero igual sabia a lo que ella se refería

-guárdate el humor negro- me dijo ella sin expresión alguna. Mientras me tomo de la mano para ir con el señor Him.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Momoko**

Todo el camino fue muy silencioso, Kuriko y yo íbamos en la parte trasera del Toyota Auris negro de Him, yo mirando hacia enfrente, Him cada cinco minutos nos miraba por el espejo casi asegurándose de que nos encontráramos ahí y no que hayamos desaparecido de la nada, o que nos haya comido nuestra tristeza, Kuriko solo miraba por la ventana el verde paisaje que teníamos frente a nosotros. No supe en que instante me quede dormida

_*desperté en un lugar lleno de luz, voltee hacia abajo y estaba hasta el pecho cubiertos de agua cristalina, por más que me metiera al agua aun podía ver el fondo, y mi cabello también estaba mojado y pegado a mí cuando vi una silueta muy familiar._

_-Mamá, eres tú?-_

_-Si, hija lamento mucho haberte dejado-dijo mi madre caminando sobre el agua y dándome una mano para salir del agua, pero no podía._

_-Mama, te necesitamos! Nos haces mucha falta! O sabemos que hacer sin ti y papa!—dije moviendo mis manos desesperadamente intentando nadar, pero no podía ya que mis pies estaban clavados en la arena._

_-Tranquila corazón, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo tengo unos minutos, hija, hay un gran peligro a tu alrededor, cuídate, no puedo decirte que le alejes porque no lo harás, solo cuídate a ti y a tu hermana, no te confíes fácilmente, ahora Him es tu único apoyo, él y tu hermana Kuriko, no olvides que las amamos-*_

-MAMA!-grite para despertar y ver a him observándome fijamente mientras mi hermana dejaba de moverme para que despertara

-que paso?-pregunte más calmada tocando mis manos y piernas para comprobar si estaban cecas y asegurarme de que solo había sido un sueño.

-no lo sabemos, te quedaste dormida y empezaste a gritar cosas sin sentido-dijo mi hermana mirándome con preocupación extrema

-bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo him haciéndose a un lado para que apreciáramos la gran casa que teníamos enfrente y haciendo que olvidara momentáneamente la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Y luego sentí una mirada sobre mí.

Por fuera estaba pintada de un color café obscuro y tenía un aspecto algo gótico, había una preciosa fuente de piedra con la forma de un niño en el centro de un jardín lleno de plantas exóticas de todos tipos y colores y lo más me llamo la atención, fue la rosa negra que estaba pintada en la entrada de la puerta.

-por extraño que parezca la decoración la escogió mi esposa-comento el bajando nuestras maletas de la cajuela.

Al entrar Kuriko miraba todo detalladamente, pero yo daba cada paso como si fuera el último, si había peligro cerca, ¿por qué no aquí? Así que sería lo más cuidadosa posible. Caminaba como una presa en la pradera, porque así me sentía.

Frente a nosotras se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban a dos pasillos diferentes al subir, por la entrada de uno de ellos se encontraban el hijo de Him y de la otra la esposa de Him, quien usaba un hermoso vestido color vino y un peinado con bucles dejando unos rebeldes que cayeran sobre su espalda.

La esposa de Him nos miraba, y Him la miraba a ella, como esperando a que dejara de hacerlo, pero en cambio la mirada más fuerte que podía sentir era la del hijo de Him, como si con su mirada pudiera herirme, y lo supe de inmediato… tenía que cuidarme de él más que nada, parecía el depredador desde mi punto de vista.

-brick, llévalas a sus habitaciones ya sabes, a la rosa y la naranja…-le dijo Him a su hijo

-señor, no será necesario, no queremos molestar con una vasta para ambas-le dije yo interrumpiéndolo

-tonterías, así tendrán más espacio-me contradijo él, yo quería tener a Kuriko lo más cerca de mí, si había peligro cerca, no podía dejarla sola.

-vamos-dijo el mirándome a los ojos para luego darme la espalda y así poder guiarnos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Brick se detuvo frente a dos puertas, una blanca con perilla de color plateado y la otra con una perilla de color dorado.

-esa—dijo el apuntando a la de perilla dorada -es la tuya- le dijo a Kuriko -y esa- me dijo a mi-es la tuya-dijo apuntando a la de color plateado.

-las dejo-dijo mientras nos miraba para ir a quien sabe donde

Kuriko fue la primera en abrir la puerta de 'su cuarto' el cual estaba pintado de color naranja y tenia detalles en verde limón, en el centro había una cama color crema.

-miau- oímos las dos y volteamos para encontrarnos con una gato color negro con ojos verdes el cual tenía un cascabel en su cuello

-que lindo!- dijo Kuriko mientras lo levantaba para cargarlo

-es tuyo- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas haciendo que ambas nos espantáramos

-lo siento, venía a dejarles las maletas- dijo Brick dejando una maleta color azul, la cual era de Kuriko

-esta bien, de quien es?-pregunto mi hermana al chico que me miraba curioso

-es tuyo, mi padre insistió en que debían tener más compañía para que no se sintieran tan solas.-

Kuriko le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato negro quien miraba fijamente a Brick. Era la primera sonrisa que mostraba desde el accidente

-en un segundo vuelvo iré por tus maletas-dijo apuntándome

-gracias-le dije yo

-El hijo de Him no despego la vista de ti desde que entramos, es mas desde el momento en que pisaste los terrenos de su casa, hasta que entramos a la habitación que Him nos dio—dijo Kuriko mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa

-que exagerada eres Kuriko, -

-es verdad, no lo viste espiando por uno de los ventanales?-dijo ella

_'así que no estaba paranoica'_ pensé

-si, date un baño y descansa que tenemos que regresar-le dije mientras salía de su habitación para ir a la mía.

Al entrar rápidamente algo se abalanzo contra mí, me caí y ese algo comenzó a lamer mi rostro, pero lo detuve, y lo mire, era un cachorrito negro con un ojo verde y el otro azul, con mucho cabello quien me ladraba para que lo notara.

Después la esposa de him, a quien yo había apodado_ 'la duquesa'_ debido a su estilo, muy propio de una cortesana medieval, el cabello los vestidos y todo, nos había llevado comida mientras desempacábamos, hablamos un poco con ella, y me di cuenta de que era una de esas personas que sonríen todo el tiempo, después de eso, no vimos ni a him ni a su hijo.

Luego llego la hora de dormir, pero yo no podía, era como si algo no me dejara, como si algo me mantuviera despierta. Voltee hacia la ventana que quedaba justo enfrente de mi cama, y observe la luna, está en cuarto creciente, el cielo estaba nublado, y apenas y se podían ver las estrellas, recordé la pesadilla que había tenido temprano, quería regresar con mis padres, pero eso se haría mañana en la mañana y yo sin poder dormir.

Luego decidí ir por un poco de agua. Curioseaba por toda la casa, todo lo que veía era muy del estilo gótico del siglo 18, había muchas cosas curiosas, me sentía como en una película de suspenso, todo se veía diferente y especial, estaba emocionada, un sonido detrás de mi puso todos mis sentidos en alerta, voltee y me quede parada pacientemente para ver quién o de donde provenía el sonido, pero no había nada. En mi cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la palabra: peligro. Pero lo único que yo consideraba un peligro potencial era a Brick, tal vez solo fue un simple sueño y no una advertencia.

* * *

Lia-sennenko: lo siento, es que ese día estaba ocupadita y fue un capitulo relámpago.

catSeeU: no te preocupes, pronto lo sabremos.

blossXbrick: lo se, intento hacer mis historias agridulces.

Bumbatwint-chan: gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusta cómo va la historia.

JEK: pues lo subi hoy. El que le sigue a este probablemente dentro de una semana o un poquitín mas, y si planeo que aparezcan los otros.


End file.
